Kurohana
by KriztWhiter
Summary: El destino aveces tiene verdaderos planes para nosotros o esto es lo que aprende nuestra hermosa aventurera, nanoha una chica decidida a encontrar lo que para ella es su tesoro se da cuenta de que lo que queremos no siempre esta en donde creemos jeje pasen y lean esto de los summarys no es lo mio XD


**Nota de autor: **Buenos dias noches tardes limbo! jeje esto sera rapido hoy paso a dejar una adaptacion de un cuento o algo asi que le escribi a mi novia (mi bella esposita 3) y pues queria compartir ya que se me hizo lindo adaptala a mi pareja yuri favorita! nuestra amadas nanoha y fate espero lo disfruten hasta luego!

**advertencia:** Esta historia es yuri (chicaxchica) si no les gusta porfa no la lean jeje y como siempre ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado para hacer esta simple y peque adaptacion pasen un gran fin de semana y buen mes chao!

**Kurohana **

Hace mucho tiempo, en las épocas donde las leyendas eran verdad, donde la realidad y lo que conocemos como ficción no tenía una línea de separación, en donde los espíritus tomaban diversas formas, en donde los dioses hacían a los mortales aprender las lecciones de diversas maneras.

Sobre todo a una chica en especial, conocida como nanoha takamashi una chica que en su inocencia fue alegre y fuerte una persona de confianza y sobre todo una joven hermosa con los ojos azules más preciosos de su pueblo y el don más poderoso el cual le ayudaba a leer los corazones de las personas con tan solo verlos a los ojos, con el tiempo se convirtió en una aventurera llena de ganas de conocer el mundo y sobre todo de encontrar lo que para ella era un tesoro así que se lanzó sin miedo tras una aventura que tomo muchos años de su vida.

Duro tiempo viajado desde su aldea de origen llego a lugares lejos muy muy lejos, tenía mucho viajando y el tiempo no la había tratado bien, no como esperaba, todo lo contrario la había pasado mal estaba herida, muchas personas en su paso la habían traicionado pero ella no se daba por vencida y seguía adelante. Se volvió una chica egoísta y fría. Solo una cosa la movía. El espíritu mítico de una rosa, una muy extraña rosa que había visto solo una vez pero había quedado cautivada con ella por eso se dijo así misma que la conseguiría era su tesoro su meta.

Esa rosa era conocida como la gran "rosa azul" su espíritu que se materializaba en un hermoso ángel, era única y para las personas era lo mas hermoso y divino en este mundo, tenia un gran y especial valor y sobre todo tenía un gran poder y eso la hacía codiciada, todos deseaban tener esa rosa y por ello serian capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguirla pero eso nanoha lo vivió sabía perfectamente bien de lo que eran capaces las personas guiadas por la codicia

Fue a los confines de la tierra, a los lugares más difíciles de alcanzar buscándola, estaba cansada, ya tenía muchos días de viaje y ya no le quedaba comida, había perdido muchas horas de sueño y la verdad se veía muy mal pero aun así no desistió.

Una noche tuvo que a acampar fuera de un poblado eso era algo que no le molestaba ya que podía disfrutar del cielo despejado y descansar con el rico aire fresco de la noche ya que aún eran días de verano no se preocupó en hacer su refugio le daba igual la noche era hermosa y las estrellas serían sus guardianas sí que sin miedo alguno se durmió esperando así librarse de su gran cansancio.

En medio de la noche cuando estaba media dormida escucho un llanto tan lleno de tristeza y dolor que hasta a ella le afecto, busco y busco el origen de ese llanto y encontró una rosa, algo marchitada y por la oscuridad se veía fea y tenebrosa nanoha se acercó lo suficiente para verla mas de cerca y la rosa se asusto y saco todas sus espinas para defenderse

-tranquila no te hare daño- le dijo a la rosa, pero esta no confió y lanzo todas sus espinas lastimándola pero nanoha impulsada por una extraña fuerza en su corazón siguió en su lugar a pesar de las heridas

-que quieres?- pregunto la rosa al ver que la chica solo se quedaba a su lado y no intentaba hacerle daño

-quería saber porque llorabas…-se atrevió a preguntar

-que no vez? Soy de lo peor, soy una escoria de la tierra, pocos conocen mi reputación pero muchos en el día admiran mi belleza y quedan atrapados y mueren! Todo lo que se me acerca termina destruido. Y eso solo me duele. No quiero ser así- la rosa ni bien terminaba de decir eso se volvió a quebrar de verdad detestaba hacer daño y se sentía lo peor del mundo pero ante los ojos de nanoha no era así

Ella la vio diferente, escucho su corazón…no la vio como los demás que la veían o "hermosa" o "mala" simplemente la vio como lo que era, una rosa que deseaba algo como todos y la entendía, así que decidió quedarse a su lado pero la rosa protesto

-si te quedas…te podría hacer aún más daño- nanoha tan solo sonrió y se quedó ahí pero la rosa seguía insistiendo- no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Enserio tienes que quedarte aquí? Podrías morir sabes

-si tenia algo que hacer –interrumpió la chica antes de que la rosa continuara- estaba buscando algo. Un deseo egoísta para satisfacer mi ego. Pero al verte mis deseos cambiaron no se porque siento que tu mereces algo que te haga bien..y te haga cambiar esa idea errónea que tienes sobre ti…Por alguna extraña razón no quiero dejarte sola aquí

-eres una idiota sabias, mientras mas tiempo pases a mi lado mas posibilidades de morir tendrás..-

-no importa..

- sabes podrías irte y ayudar a alguien mas por que yo no te estoy pidiendo nada

-jeje lose pero estoy aquí porque quiero-sonrió sintiéndose por primera vez como antes, libre de egoísmo, esa rosa tenía algo que la atraía

-eres rara- la rosa casi rendida con la insistente chica la miro- porque? Si sabes que te puedo hacer daño, que no te convengo, que puedes morir, que soy lo peor que puedes tener contigo, sabes que puedes hacer algo mejor, lo que sea, porque insistes en quedarte? Vamos..no valgo la pena. Ni lo que trates de hacer

nanoha sonrió y volvió a responder- ya te lo dije es algo que deseo, no sé porque pero es algo que siento acá –señalo su corazón- hay algo en ti que me dice que no eres todo eso..y que de verdad vales la pena

-te demostrare todo lo contrario entonces..- la rosa de la nada comenzó a brillar con una luz de un tono extraño parecía hechizada y de la nada su apariencia cambio a la de una chica de piel blanqusima de ojos rojos y pelo rubio y detrás de ella una especie de alas negras –soy un demonio y suelo atraer a todos a mi trampa- mientras decía eso de sus ojos comenzaban de nuevo a llorar-es lo que soy..-dijo en un susurró derrotado y comenzó a atacar a la chica

Esta al darse cuenta medio se defendía, pero el cansancio físico y mental que tenia hacia que sus movimientos fueran lentos y pesados así que por cada ataque que no esquivaba sentía como si miles de puñales en su piel se clavaran. Pero no dudo y continúo. Aún más al notar que el llanto en la chica que la atacaba solo se hacia mas fuerte cada vez que la lastimaba

-ya basta por que no te rindes y te vas! Aléjate de mi de una buena vez! No vez que soy mala. Que puedo hacer daño! – gritaba frustrada aun atacando

-eso es lo que crees?- nanoha dejo de esquivar los ataques recibiendo cada uno. Pero aun se mantenía en pie –eso es lo que sientes que eres?- apenas podía decir conteniendo el dolor en su cuerpo- oh eso es lo que la vida te ha mostrado… Que eres?- la rosa se le lanzo enzima dejándola bajo de ella pero no la ataco solo la vio impresionada por lo que decía

-es lo que soy que no vez? Yo..hago daño - decía más para convencerse así misma que para convencer a la chica que tenia debajo- siempre arruino todo, siempre lastimo a todo el que se me acerca..siempre..

- je.. y te gusta hacerlo?

-NO! Como crees- negó rápidamente- claro que no..es lo que más odio de mí, la verdad pero soy así no lo puedo evitar

- enserio.. y porque lo haces?

-porque soy así…

-no es cierto..-nanoha como pudo acaricio el rostro de su atacante- que la vida sea difícil, no es tu culpa, que cometas errores y por eso hagas daño, no te hace mala. Todos cometemos errores a todos nos lastiman, pero el peor error que puedes cometer es creer que eres algo que no eres en realidad

-…no sabes ni que dices..-apenas dijo en un susurró

-si se..más de lo que crees, je sabes lo que veo en ti?

-…no..emm que vez?-pregunto algo tímida

-miedo, dolor, frustración, y decepción. La vida y quizás algunas personas te han hecho creer algo que no, te lo haz creído a tal punto que ya sientes que lo eres y al sentir que lo eres pues.. "Haces lo que debes hacer" pero no es así, nunca debes creerle al mundo, ni a las consecuencia de tus actos llamados "errores" solo debes creer en lo que sientes – con dificultad se levanta un poco mirando mas de cerca a la chica- creer en ti, en que todo puede ser diferente, en que así lo quieres y defender eso hasta el final..

-por que…haces esto por mi? No lo valgo..

-jeje lo vales..sabes yo pude escuchar tu llanto. Y sentir el dolor en ello, pude ver tus ojos cuando me atacaste y ahora sé que hacer lo que haces no es por placer ni por gusto si no por que crees que eres así y es lo que se supone tienes que hacer.. y sabes que mas?

-amm que?

- con lo cerca que te tengo puedo sentirte. Y se siente cálido y a gusto estar cerca de ti. Y esto..- lleva una de sus manos al corazón de la rosa- puedo entender tu corazón. Y escuchar lo que dice créeme cuando lo digo ese es mi don…el mismo don que me enseño a desconfiar de las personas es el mismo que me atrae más tu ser ya que no eres mala en realidad solo perdiste el camino

-jee y cómo crees que podría encontrar alguien como yo el camino?

-cree en ti –la chica le sonríe- y si es muy difícil hacerlo ahora..cree en mi

- y como rayos voy yo a creer en ti si apenas te conozco!

-estoy aquí o no?-mira sus manos llena de sangre- muriendo. Y aun asi no t odio ni te temo. –Vuelve a mirar a la rosa – y aunque tu no lo hagas yo creo en ti por qué sé que hay más en ti de lo que demuestras y de lo que tu misma sabes. Y sé que puedo confiar mi vida en tus manos..- nanoha cerro sus ojos dejándose caer en el pasto ya no aguantaba el dolor y su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa

Solo esperaba que, la rosa (el "demonio") al cual le había dado sus últimas palabras pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba, los pocos latidos de su corazón solo gritaban que esa chica que la había atacado, fuera feliz. Y le dolía al saber que ya no tendría la vida suficiente para poder ayudarla. O quizás hacerla feliz ya que la tristeza de esa hermosa rosa quería poder desaparecerla. Y pensar que su egoísmo había quedado a un lado con solo verla. Darse cuenta que su estúpida ambición queda en el olvido cuando miro sus ojos. Mentalmente se reía de ello, aunque todo su cuerpo estuviera muriendo valió la pena, eso se decía mientras cerraba los ojos

De un momento a otro sintió unas gotas caer en su rostro abrió sus ojos y vio que la chica que tenia sobre ella estaba llorando. Pero era diferente una leve sonrisa muy pero muy leve decoraba sus labios y la luz oscura que al principio la rodeaba comenzaba a cambiar a un tono un poco mas claro

-Eres idiota y rara sabes – miraba a la chica debajo de ella- pero no se porque las tonterías que haz dicho me han hecho creerte. No se porque siento la extraña necesidad de no dejarte morir. Y te aseguro que no dejare que mueras – con esto ultimo acerco sus labios a los labios de nanoha y la beso sintiendo el sabor de la sangre

"dios la herí mucho" pensaba mientras buscaba en su interior la forma de salvar la vida de aquella chica "no importa lo que tenga que hacer juro que no la dejare morir, y pagare el daño que le hice"

Tan pérdida en los labios de la chica y en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco sus propios deseos hacían que todo en ella cambiara y que esa habilidad de hacer daño que tenía cambiara. Y sanara las heridas de la chica que tenia debajo

-por favor..-susurro apenas separándose de los labios de nanoha- por lo mas sagrado de este mundo. No quiero que mueras – aun con sus ojos cerrados rezaba a los cielos pedía un milagro. Uno que sin darse cuenta había concedido

No quería abrir los ojos no sentía el valor de hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que lo que había hecho fuera incurable, irreversible y Fatal, sintió como los rayos del sol anunciaban el amanecer y aun así se negó a ver. Solo quería que esa chica estuviera bien no sabia por que extraña razón era algo que sentía en su…"corazón"? Antes de preguntarse que rayos le pasaba sintió un leve suspiro con miedo abrió los ojos y vio a la chica sonreírle

-Sabes, acabo de ver lo realmente hermosa que eres –su sonrisa se hizo mas grande- y que al final de cuenta tus alas negras de demonio solo eran un espejismo..

-ehhh? Como es que tu..?-confundida miro a la rosa reviso todo su cuerpo y no vio rastro de herida alguna –dios? – Miro a los cielos pensado en que el milagro había sido por manos divinas- no inventes..

-no fue dios…fuiste tú -

- yo no puedo hacer eso yo..- no pudo continuar lo que decía ya que con delicadeza sus labios fueron sellados con los dedos de la chica que había lastimado

- el demonio que solo lastimaba era algo que creíste de mala manera..je…esto – medio se levanto asiendo que la rosa se levantara y se sentara a su lado. De su bolso de acampar que aun llevaba enganchando saco un espejo y lo puso frete ala chica mostrándole su reflejo

La chica se vio a si misma, sin oscuridad, sin alas negra, sin su aura de dolor. Vio un brillo diferente en ella. Y por una extraña razón, por primera vez sintió que hacia algo bien, sintió que el reflejo que veía era en realidad lo que ella quería ser.

- es lo que vi en ti anoche…y es lo que tu puedes ver en ti ahora- al decir eso tomo el espejo y lo volvió a guardar

- no entiendo..

-no tienes que entenderlo solo sentirlo- suspiro y volvió a sonreírle- una rosa. Con un espíritu Hermoso Ni buena ni mala..solo tu.

-je..no se por qué pero se siente tan…bien..- nanoha pudo ver como la rosa sonreía, una sonrisa sincera y hermosa adornaba su rostro

- eso se llama felicidad- nanoha abobada la miro- sí Me permitieras me gustaría poder hacerte sentir así siempre

-emm sabes. Yo no merezco esto yo te..lastime-agachó su cabeza sintiendo arrepentimiento por ello- y de verdad lo siento. Haz sido muy buena enserio pero. Deberías buscar algo mejor, no yo.

La chica rio un momento con ganas, recordando lo que de verdad estaba buscando- sabes yo andaba buscando lo mejor que el mundo pudo haber creado. La gran rosa azul. Y me encontré algo mucho mejor que eso. – se acercó tomando la mano de ella- algo que aunque digan que es malo yo no lo creo. Que aunque digas que busque algo mejor. Yo no lo deseo. Porque al ver tus ojos me doy cuenta de que tú eres lo que yo quiero- se acercó un poco más robándole un tierno y rápido beso

Lo cual hizo volver a sentir esa sensación llamada felicidad en la rosa que la había lastimado. Le gusto y en verdad se sentía bien estar con esa chica que aun sabiendo el daño que ella podría hacerle no se iba

-je..tengo miedo sabes..- admitió al separar sus labios de los de ella- tengo miedo de hacer algo idiota y..

-tranquila yo me encargare de quitar tu miedo- nanoha la miro a los ojos de manera intensa- lo juro..solo por favor..trata de confiar en ti y si lo deseas en mi te mostrare que las cosas pueden ser diferente si así lo deseas

Y como no creerle? La decisión en las palabras de esa joven estaba más que clara, así que solo acepto. Aunque aun tenía miedo. Pero sentía que podía confiar. Y lo haría aunque en ella hubieran cosas que no le gustaban, si deseaba cambiarlo lo podría hacer y mas por que con esa extraña chica se sentía fuerte así que confiaría y daría todo por no volver a lastimarla

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron una bien cerca de la otra. Sin rumbo alguno, Por un momento un curioso pensamiento paso por la mente de la rosa y una leve risita surgió de ella lo cual llamo la atención de su acompañara

Que es eso tan gracioso que te hace reír?- pregunto curiosa

Irónico la verdad. Buscabas la gran rosa azul. Y te piensas quedar con una rosa negra. Extraña y diferente jeje lo peor es que ni me has dicho tu nombre

Lo diferente no es malo –sonrió y la tomo de la mano- mi nombre es nanoha takamashi pero puedes decirme solo nanoha- la rosa le sonrió al escucharla

El mío es fate- finalizo diciendo mientras era guiada por la joven castaña hasta donde el viento las llevara

Fate chan..a partir de ahora serás mi kurohana- dijo con energía la castaña haciendo sonrojar a la rubia- mi compañera de viaje espero no te moleste

Mou…para nada- respondió con una sonrisa sin poder ocultar su enorme rubor

"_a veces el destino si tienes verdaderos planes para nosotros"_

Continura….nah mentira xD

.

.

.

/-

Ser feliz con las decisiones que tomas,

con los caminos que eliges,

con las personas que conservas,

con dar la cara cuando cometes errores,

y seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias

Ser feliz aun cuando la luz se vuelva oscuridad

Aun cuando el dolor a tu alma quiera manchar

Aun cuando las personas que pensaste que nunca te iban a traicionar, se van

Se feliz..por que en ti solo es en quien ese sentimiento debe reinar

Se feliz, porque aun cuando hayan días oscuros, aun cuando tu sonrisa no puedas mantener

Siempre habrá alguien que la mano te quiera tender

Se feliz por que aun cuando tu sombra te abandone, tu "solo" nunca estarás

No importa lo difícil que se ponga la vida, lo que importa es dar la cara dia a dia

No importa que te equivoques, los que son fuertes y sabios lo son porque también cometieron sus errores

Pero preocúpate cuando dejes de enfrentar las consecuencias y trates de huir

Porque la vida, tus errores, y el daño que hayas hecho y del cual escapas te perseguirán por toda una eternidad

Se feliz, si estas dispuesto a darlo todo, a ir de cara con la verdad, sin importar lo que los demás piensen

Se feliz porque tan solo con eso haras feliz a los que te quieren…

Se feliz…por que solo de ti depende serlo..de ti y de nadie mas..

-haz eso y a tu lado se quedaran solo los que valen la pena, no aquellos que dicen y te hace creer que lo valen-

Y con este pequeño one shot me despido xd estaré pronto subiendo actualización de mi historia _"vida de calle" o eso espero ya que me ando acomodando en mi nuevo depa y aun no tengo interne jeje comentarios sugerencia tomatazos todos son bien recibidos gracias por su tiempo hasta la próxima!


End file.
